CLAMP School Wishes
by MizukoMidori
Summary: What happens when Kohaku has to go to CLAMP School to look for Shuuichiro. Or when Koryuu takes an obssessive interest in the apocolypse. Or when Hisui gets offered a job in the most exclusive place in Tokyo. Or when Kokuyo takes up law enforcement. X-ove


CLAMP Campus Wishes  
  
By Rachel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Wish, X/1999, or any of the CLAMP Campus series. I am not making profit form this story. This is for my and your people's entertainment. Please don't sue. I also do not own the members of CLAMP, I used their names for the four birds, 'cause I've had a suspicion that those birds are indeed CLAMP. It seems like the type of self- insertion they'd do.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kohaku smiled at the tree she had just finished watering. It was very grateful, for the sun was shining extra bright today. And why shouldn't it? God's favorite angel had just awoken form a one hundred and ten-year sleep. Everything was rejoicing. The four birds had welcomed her with open wings and sweet chirps. It was a positively wonderful day to be awake.  
  
"It's nice to have Kohaku-chan back, isn't it?" Hisui asked Kokuyo, noticing he was watching the garden. She set a cup of tea in front of him.  
  
"Hn. Is there something odd about those birds? They don't seem to die."  
  
"They are just birds, darling. Don't get worked up over them."  
  
"Yes, but birds usually have a shorter life span than humans. Those are the exact same birds that hung around Kohaku two hundred and ten years ago."  
  
"Oh, you're overreacting dear."  
  
Surprisingly not too much had changed since Kohaku last slept. Technology had advanced slightly, but most things stayed the same. And Shusuke's rickety old house still stood unchanged. Kokuyo and Hisui still lived there comfortably. Koryuu would come to visit every now and then to check in. About some thirty odd years ago Ruri and Hari moved in complaining that, 'Koryuu-sama didn't have enough time for them anymore'. Things were fairly normal for the most part. Now everyone was waiting for the reborn Shuuichiro to arrive.  
  
"Row, is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Yeah, we're starved." Hari came in holding her counterpart in one arm and yawning. During the last century Hari had fully developed her powers, but Ruri had not.  
  
"It will be a couple more minutes. Will one of you ask Kohaku-chan to get the mail on her way in." The former wind master smiled one of her sickeningly sweet smiles.  
  
Ruri meowed and jumped down, running into the yard. She clawed her way up one of the trees and looked down at the blonde, bubbly angel. "Ko~ha~ku- chan," she said in a sing-song voice, "Hisui-sama would like you to collect the mail on your way in."  
  
"All right. Thank you for informing me."  
  
"Poor Kohaku, all she seems to be good for is simple chores." Mick (bird A) commented from above the tree the kitty was sitting in.  
  
Mokona (bird B) pecked her friend on the head, "Quiet you wretch. Do you want Kohaku to hear you." Mick didn't pay attention, she was trying to stop the blood that was coming from where she'd been pecked.  
  
Kohaku gracefully floated over to the mailbox. She looked at he sky and breathed in a large bit of sunlight. It really was a gorgeous out. The young angel couldn't remember a day more lovely than this one. It was so peaceful and calming. The epitome of perfection. Only one thing could make it better. She smiled and pulled the contents from the box, idly flipping through them.  
  
"Bill, bill, bill, junk." Nanase (bird C) droned, floating near Kohaku's shoulder.  
  
"Hey! A letter for Hisui-sama!" Satsuki (bird D) pointed out looking ahead of the other two.  
  
"Where?" asked Kohaku, not noticing it immediately.  
  
"There. The second to last one."  
  
They all stared at it. For as long as the angel and devil have lived there they hardly received letters from anyone, aside from the occasional visits of Usyagi. So when they did it was sort of a big deal. The envelope was all official looking.  
  
"Hisui-sama you got a letter." The bubblehead announced as she walked in, handing the older woman her letter and setting the rest in front of Kokuyo who frowned.  
  
"Oh? A letter for me?" she opened it carefully.  
  
"Morning Kohaku-chan, did you sleep well?" Hari asked hugging her and licking her cheek, a fond smile on her face. She'd grown to have a crush on the birdbrain, even if she had not seen her in a little over a century. There was just something entirely appealing about her, Hari finally understood what Koryuu-sama had seen in her. Fortunately Kohaku didn't understand the demon girls affections and just thought it was a cat thing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kokuyo asked, seeing the small frown on his lover's face.  
  
"I've been offered a job. To teach at the CLAMP School in Tokyo." She set the letter on the table for him to read.  
  
He did. In face he read it three or four times before saying anything. "You'll just have to turn them down. Politely of course, knowing you." He took a sip of his tea.  
  
Kohaku looked troubled at this, "Oh! Why so?"  
  
"Because. Our place is here. We have to look over the house and you while you sleep. And, no offense, but we can't just rush off and leave you here by yourself. We have stuff like this, " he gestured to the bills, "to take care of, as well."  
  
"Oh." Kohaku sat back, feeling as if that should have been something she'd known.  
  
A silence ensued after that. Hisui and Kokuyo drank their tea. Hari affectionately tried to comfort the subdued angel. However, the entrance of Ruri interrupted all of it.  
  
"Ook wha ai ckau!" said the back and white kitty bounding in. She spit out her catch and repeated herself, "Look what I caught!" She sounded proud this time.  
  
Everyone, except Ruri (who was cleaning herself), watched as the Usyagi spiraled upwards and began to drift back down. Eventually it stopped in front of Kohaku. She took the flower from it. Then it went floating about like some crazy version of a bumblebee.  
  
"What's it say!?" the twins asked at the same time.  
  
"Is the big guy going to call you back to Heaven!?" Ruri added, whiskers twitching. Hari thwapped her on the head as hurt registered and her eyes started to tear up.  
  
Kohaku sighed in relief as she finished. She wasn't being recalled to Heaven. In fact, God had informed her that they had found another angel pure enough to do her former job. Then the rest of the message caught up with her and her amber eyes took on a look of confusion.  
  
"Kohaku-chan, what is it?" Hisui asked, the motherly type.  
  
"What did God say to you?" Kokuyo asked, the let's-get-to-the-point-before- I-throttle-you type.  
  
"H-he welcomed me back and then informed me that this time around Shuuichiro would not come to the house. That I would have to go to him if I still loved him."  
  
"Which you do" Ruri muttered unheard.  
  
"Did God say where to find him?" the son of Satan pressed, knowing that was the reason for the little angels confusion.  
  
Indeed Kohaku nodded, "He said he could be found at CLAMP School in Tokyo."  
  
Kokuyo's good eye narrowed on the letter still in front of him. "I think we should go to this school. See what's going on."  
  
"Yey vacation!" the cat girls cheered simultaneously.  
  
"Hot guys to curl up with." Ruri added with a purr.  
  
"I can try and get Kohaku all alone in a janitors closet. She's gotta have desires." Hari added.  
  
No one was listening though. They were still mulling over the events that had just transpired.  
  
End chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: Okay. Yes this is two hundred and ten years after Wish. And it will have most characters from the other CLAMP School series. I'm going by the theory in Wish that the souls are just reborn. So all the characters will be virtually the same. Please review. I'd like to at least have seven reviews before I post chapter two. Thank you! ^.6 


End file.
